opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer Kuroma
"Archfiend" Lucifer Kuroma is founder and leader of Pirate Alliance "Risen Dark". He is former Marine Commander and has eaten Kyo-Kyo no Mi, making him Void Person. Personality Coming Soon Appereance Coming Soon Synopsis When Lucifer left Marines, Marines sent 3 Vice Admirals, 6 Captains and 100 Soliders after him. After while, Marines lost contact to chasing team and sent another team to reacon what happened. Soon, reacon team informed that everyone was dead; they had suffocated. Only survivor told recon team that Lucifer had removed "Air" and "Gravity" from area, making guns useless and killed everyone while watching their struggle. Abilities and Powers Haki :Kenunshoku Haki (Color of Observation): :Busoshoku Haki (Color of Armanment): :Haoshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King)' Rokushiki : Lucifer is so called "Five Powers", capable to everything expect Shigan; he is rather talented with Rankyaku and Geppo. He uses his Kyo Kyo no Mi powers to enchant these skills however. His Doriki is 1900. :'Geppo (Moonwalk): :Rankyaku (Storm Leg): :Soru (Shave): :Tekkai ('''Iron Body):' :'Kami-e (Paper Art):' : 'Devil Fruit' 'Kyo Kyo no Mi' (''Void-Void Fruit , 虚虚の実) is Paramythia-type Devil Fruit that turns eater to "Void Man", giving this ability to create Vacuums. Lucifer uses this ability to both defensive and offensive capabilities. Inside these Vacuums there is no air and gravity is weakened, weakening physical hits. Lucifer can also use his Haki to solidify walls of his vacuums. However, inside Vacuums velocity of projectiles increases. :::: Void Hand Sword : Lucifer creates vacuum over his hand, and uses it as a sword. It can cut easily through metal. :::: ' Void Armor :' Lucifer surrounds himself with sphere void wich has serval layers; every time attack passes layer it loses some of its speed and power, making it easy to repel. :::: Airlock : '''Lucifer surrounds himself and area around him with Large transparent shield that has 2 layers; 1st layer has no air in it, and has ussually range of 50 m. Secound, smaller layer, that contains air is 2 m radius from Lucifer himself. Lucifer himself states that ability that he has enough power to increase range non-air area from 10 m to 10 km. He used this technique to wipe out 4 othe Vice-captain, 8 Captain and over 100 Soliders when he left marines. He can also create smaller, more accurate ones. :::: '''Void Arm - Giant Palm: Lucifer manifests his aura in form of gigantic hand, capable to crush almost anything, and even grabbing Logia-type users. If he is distracted, for example by hit in head, hand vanishes. :::: Ultimate Void Art - God of Death : Strongest and most deadly technique of Lucifer; he creates "Airspace demon" around himself and imbues it with his strong Busoshoku Haki, giving it solid form. This demon has Scythe, like Lucifer himself, making it even deadlier. Lucifer controls this aura with his own body movements, but doding attacks of aura is extremly hard; It is hard to see something you can barely see. It takes form of Grim Reaper. Weapons ''' Kairoseki Bladed Scythe: '''Lucifer uses Scythe as his Anti-Devil Fruit weapon. It's blade is made from almost pure kairoseki that is sharpened as sharp as blade of katana. Lucifer has shown great talent with this weapon after becoming Pirate, and he can even use his Kyo Kyo no Mi to increase range of slash. Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Former Marines Category:MakutaDethos Category:Risen Dark Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User